The Rebellions Maelstorm
by Nehr'Zuls' Demon
Summary: The Night Raid encounters a power anomaly in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. Learning that he is the creator of all Imperial Arms and that he has been around for thousands of Years, all the while wielding powers that could destroy the planet. Watch as Naruto helps Night Raid in their mission to end corruption in the Capital.
1. Prologue

This is my first story ever so please go easy on me.

"Normal Speech"

"**Biju speaking"**

'Normal thought'

**'Biju thought'**

**I don't own Naruto or Akame ga kill.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Story Start)**

A lone figure sits on his knees besides a bloodied body, amidst a titanic battlefield where giant craters littered the ground all around the two figures. The war was finally over. They had defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki but in the process Kakashi and Sakura had died and Sasuke had been hit with the Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu just before they had both touched Kaguya to seal her. But, the seal had not functioned the way it was supposed to. Instead of sealing Kaguya, it had taken all of the chakra, including Biju chakra from Kaguya and had sealed it in to Naruto, Making all the chakra of the world his to control. Along with the chakra came the knowledge of every chakra user that was trapped in the _Mugen__ Tsukuyomi_.

It had made some physical changes to Naruto. Making his skin pale along with turning his hair white while making it straight and elongating it until it reached just below his shoulder blades. He now had horns to go with all the new physical changes. Perhaps the biggest changes were to his eyes which were now purple with concentric circles in them.

Sasuke coughed blood as Naruto looked on worriedly, not caring about any of the changes he had undergone. "Come closer, dobe" Sasuke whispered.

"What is it, asshole?" Naruto replied with a tear filled smile.

"I don't have much time. Kaguya has taken the chakra of the entire world, killing all shinobi. For some reason, she left the chakra of civilians alon"- _cough, cough. _Sasuke coughed up more blood. Naruto could only watch with worry because even though he had the knowledge of the healing arts, he still couldn't use it since he had no proper control over his chakra, never having such monumental amounts of it before now.

"Take my chakra and my knowledge. Lead this new world to peace the likes of which it has never known before. No one has the knowledge of how to use chakra now except you. They will look to you for guidance, lead them towards the light. Promise me."

"I promise" replied Naruto. Tears now freely falling from his eyes.

Sasuke raised his left hand, the one with the seal on it and Naruto raised his left hand in response, the one without the seal. As soon as Naruto grabbed Sasukes' hand, he could feel Sasukes' chakra flowing within him, along with the knowledge of how to use Susanoo, Amaterasu and Amenotejikara. Sasukes' own collection of jutsu's became known to Naruto along with information on how to use the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Narutos' eyes also went through another transformation, his left eye gained three tomoes within the first three circles of the Rinnegan and the seal on Sasukes' hand was transferred to Narutos' hand.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face. "We never got to see who was stronger ,huh dobe?" he said in barely a whisper as he drew his last breaths.

"I guess not_, *sniff, _but i know i would've kicked your ass".

"So long, my friend" Naruto said to thin air as Sasuke turned to ashes. He openly wept as the man, who was his brother in all but blood, left this world. He cried for his sensei, his teammate, the rookie 11, his baa-chan, and everyone he had known, because now he was truly alone and they were all gone.

After a while he stood up and using the knowledge he had gained from Kaguya, he instinctively opened a portal back to his own dimension. This particular jutsu not being a problem since it mostly required large amounts of chakra rather then chakra control.

He touched down in front of the broken God tree. All the giant branches which had cocoons that contained the shinobi, were on the ground, no longer able to support their weight without chakra. The cocoons which had once contained the shinobi had turned to dust along with the shinobi within them.

The empty battlefield was hauntingly silent, a reminder that no shinobi had survived the fourth great ninja war. He spread his now extremely overpowered senses around him to search for any signs of life, out of desperate hope that maybe somebody had survived. His eyes widened as he felt the essence of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, The sage of the six paths. He quickly rushed to the place where he felt the essence was.

Arriving at a giant crater in the ground that must have been a kilometer deep and two kilometers wide. He quickly jumped down landing in front of the sage who was in the middle of a giant seal and unfazed at his sudden arrival.

"Why did you lie to us Jiji? You said that the seal you gave me and Sasuke would seal Kaguya. WHY DO I HAVE THE CHAKRA OF EVERY SHINOBI THEN?" finished Naruto angrily.

The sage looked at Naruto calmly, expecting the outburst."Even though I disagreed with the path my mother took in regards to handling chakra, she still had a valid point. Humanity is not suited to handle the great power of chakra. Pointless wars had always been a problem but with the addition of chakra, the damage was too great. Humanity would have ended up destroying themselves and the world along with them."

"That still doesn't explain why _I_ had to have the chakra. I never wanted to be like - like this" Naruto ended in a whisper.

The sage's eyes softened as he looked at Naruto, who had his head down though the falling tears could be seen clearly. "I needed someone incorruptible, someone who I knew would never abuse this great power. Sadly, you were the only one who fit the bill. I am sorry that it had to turn out this way."

"I understand" replied Naruto with resigned acceptance in his voice, the wisdom of thousands of shinobi helping him understand the sage's logic and why it was necessary.

"Well Naruto, I guess this is a goodbye for now." said the sage as his form started to fade.

"Yeah. See you later, Jiji" replied Naruto with a small smile as the Sage faded away leaving Naruto alone.

After standing there for a few moments he starting walking aimlessly away from the battle.

'Maybe I'll go and check up on Konoha' he thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't, since only the civilians remain they might be freaked out over my appearance and since there is no one left who has the knowledge to use chakra maybe staying in hiding is the best choice right now. Plus I also need to master my new powers. That means I need to find a secluded place where normal people won't be able to find me.'

"**How about Mt. Myoboku?" **said a familiar voice in his head.

"KURAMA? YOU'RE ALIVE? HOW?" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"**Quite down kit, all of the biju are here. Our chakra may have joined to form the juubi but our consciousness remained separate and since the juubi is sealed in you hence everyone is here**" Kurama explained to the now white haired man.

"Wait, everyone is here?" Naruto asked

"**Yup**" came the voice of gyuki.

"**All of the biju are now sealed within you" **said Matatabi.

"**And we couldn't have asked for a better container" **finished Kokuo.

"Thanks Guys"

Naruto considered his next course of action. He needed to get a good control of his power, somewhere secluded where normal people won't be able to come and where he could work on his powers without being interrupted or having to worry about others. The perfect place to do that would be at Mt. Myoboku, as Kurama suggested. His mind made up, Naruto started the trek towards the home of the Toad Summons clan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is the first chapter, hope you readers like it. There will be some time skips and Naruto will gain complete control over his chakra as well as the Biju's chakra.**

**This is my first story that I'm writing from my cellphone.**

**Helpful criticism is appreciated. Just don't flame. **

**(The mistakes have been cleared and the continuity errors have been removed) Wohoo**


	2. Esdeaths Beginning (Part 1)

**Fan Queries:**

**Guest:** Looking back I did see the grammatical mistakes. I will definitely be correcting those. As for the Godlike-Naruto, he won't actually be doing all the fighting. He will mostly be in the story as a guide/protector/teacher/friend, depending on the character.

**Crowdfordarius7:** I know about the witcher series but i haven't played the game itself hence why I may not be able to write about it. I encourage that you yourself try to write(PM me when you do, i would like to read it). Writing stories is a very fun and creative thing to do in your free time.

**AN: I am assuming that Esdeath is 24 years old at the canon start since the manga/anime do not make any mention of it.** **This fic is mostly based on the anime version but i will be using some manga elements here as well. **

**(First chapter mistakes have been cleared)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akamega** **Kill** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(16 Years before Canon Start)**

A remote village in the norther part of the continent had a legend about a being from hell that was said to live in the nearby mountains with the gates to this demons home being protected by all manners of fearsome and unnatural creatures. The lore stated that a being of great power, capable of summoning giant demons made of purple fire and crushing mountains had made his home in a cave somewhere within the mountains. A giant red colored Tor-ii gate with the kanji for 'Juubi' written at the top marked the entrance of the cave. Not much was known about the appearance of this entity other then the fact that he had horns, his eyes were purple with rings surrounding the pupil and his hair was made from black fire that seemed to suck the light instead of providing it.

This legend had been passed down from parent to child for thousands of years and through all the re-telling this entity had somehow changed from being a true legend to being used as a villain in a bed-time story used to keep the children away from the forest surrounding the mountains.

The village itself had a light and happy atmosphere. People went about their day to day business, greeting and mingling with each other with smiles on their faces. Loud laughter could be heard coming from the local pub and children could be seen playing in the streets. It looked like the perfect place to call home.

In the market a beautiful woman with light blue hair and brown eyes could be seen walking down the street. She was wearing plain clothes and talking with the various vendors lining the street. She wasn't a very tall woman, reaching only 5'6'' but she had a killer, hourglass figure that was hidden behind a thick coat to protect her from the cold weather. Behind her followed a little 8 year old girl who also had light blue hair that went down to the small of her back and looked like a carbon copy of her mother, except for the light blue eyes which she got from her father. She was wearing black pants and a light blue shirt along with a thick black coat to keep warm. Her attire was completed with thick furry brown boots she wore to keep her feet warm. She could be seen twirling a small knife expertly between her hands while looking completely bored.

"Mikasa, come and help me carry these fruits and what did I say about juggling knives around people?" called out the blue haired woman to the little girl.

"Yes mom" came the reply as Mikasa fumbled in her haste to put the knife back in its sheathe that was located at her waist. After that was done she quickly took the bag from her mother.

"Here you go, Katrina" said the vendor as she gave the blue haired women her change back.

The mother-daughter duo then started to walk towards their home. On the way there the duo kept making small talk to pass the time. They arrived at a cottage near the end of the village, the closest house to the forest with it being only a 100 meters or so away from where the tree-line began. It seemed like a cozy home for three people. The Front yard of the house seemed much larger then normal on account of the large shed off to the left of the yard. It contained piles upon piles of cut log. Just in front of the shed was a cleanly cut, and quite wide, tree stump. A man was standing in front of it, about to bring down an axe on to a log placed upon the stump. He was a tall man, standing at almost 6 feet. He had quite a lot of upper body muscle, but not so much that he looked bulky, probably gained from years of swinging a heavy axe at logs. He had a full head of black hair a short beard. He had light blue eyes along with a small mole at the corner of his right eye. He was wearing blue pants and a dark green shirt. There was a lot of sweat along his brow showing that he must have been cutting logs for quite some time.

The man was interrupted as he heard someone say "Hey dad". He turned around and saw his wife and daughter walking through the small wooden gate at the fence. A large smile formed on his face as he took a cloth from his back pocket and wiped off all the sweat.

"Hey Miki, hey Kat. Did you get everything for the beef stew?" he asked excitedly as he gazed at the bags his wife and daughter were holding.

"Yes Kisuke" came the exasperated reply from Katrina as she and Mikasa both went to put all the stuff inside the house.

They both started preparing the stew with Mikasa helping her mother by doing all the knife related work. "Honestly, it sometimes scares me how good you are with knives" said Katrina as she watched her daughter cut the vegetables quickly and neatly without ruining them. Mikasa was about to reply but was interrupted as her father joined them both in the kitchen.

"And you" she rounded on her husband. "Did you have to teach her how to juggle knives?". Kisuke and Mikasa shared a small smile as he exaggeratedly said "I would never teach our daughter something so dangerous. How can you even accuse me of that?" he said dramatically while clutching his heart.

*pang* came the sound as a frying pan connected with his skull causing a comically large bump to form on his head.

"Enough with the foolishness, dear" Katrina said as she turned back to the stove with a tick mark on her forehead.

"So mean" he groaned. He quickly grabbed his daughter and hugged her closely as large anime tears started falling from his eyes. "Miki-chan, your mom is so mean and she called me an idiot".

Looking at her father with a deadpan look on her face, she replied "she didn't call you an idiot not that you aren't one".

He immediately let go of his daughter to clutch his heart as if he had been stabbed there and cried "oh, my heart, my poor poor heart. My wife hits me and my own daughter calls me an idiot. Oh kami-sama, take me from this cruel world". Both mother and daughter giggled at his antics.

Soon dinner was ready and the family enjoyed some light-hearted conversation at the table. After dinner was consumed and all the dishes had been washed, it was Mikasas' bed time. As her father went to tuck her in she said "Dad, tell me the story about juubi again".

"Again? You just heard it last night. How about a different story today and I'll tell you about juubi tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay".

**(At Midnight)**

Distant screaming caused Mikasa to be startled awake. Orange light was pouring in to the room. Mikasa picked up the knife from her bedside table and hesitantly went to the window, afraid of what she might find out there. Her eyes widened as she saw the whole village on fire, people running in a blind panic being chased by bandits that had set the town ablaze. They were being killed right in the streets, no one was being spared, the women were being dragged to cages, it was utter chaos.

The door to her room was blasted open, whirling around with the knife in hand, ready to defend herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only her father though her heart was still ready to jump out of her chest.

"Miki come with me, keep your knife close". He took her hand in his and she saw that he had his axe in the other hand. He took her downstairs where her mother was pacing in the living room. As soon as they came in, Katrina flew towards her daughter and hugged her close all the while, whispering 'thank God' over and over again.

Kisuke looked out the window and saw that no bandit had approached their home yet. "We need to get out of here, the bandits will be here soon"

"Where will we go?" asked Katrina.

"In to the woods, it will be safe there, the bandits won't follow us in there. The trees won't allow their horses to follow".

The prospect of going in to the woods didn't sound so appealing to Katrina, but considering the alternative, they had no choice.

"Okay, let's go". Kisuke took his wife's hand and opened the door. He made a run for the fence and hurriedly climbed over. Turning around, he took Mikasa in his arms and brought her over to the other side. Just as his wife climbed over to the other side 4 horses and their riders galloped towards them. All the riders had different clothing and were brandishing spears but they all were wearing a red cloth tied to their biceps. The cloth had an image of a bulls eye on it.

"Run" yelled Kisuke as he moved to engage the riders so that they wouldn't go after his wife and child.

Katrina picked up her daughter and ran towards the woods as fast as her legs could run.

A pained scream was heard behind them and Mikasa looked to see that 3 of the riders had skewered her father with their spears, but her father wouldn't go down without a fight. He brought his axe down on the 4th riders head, splitting his skull open like a log. That was as much strength as he could muster as the riders stabbed him again... and again... and again. That image of her father on the ground being stabbed burned itself in Mikasa's mind.

One of the riders noticed Katrina running towards the forest, he yelled something to the rider on his right who quickly stabbed his spear in the ground and brought out his bow and arrow. He nocked an arrow, took aim towards them. Mikasa's breaths were now coming in short gasps as she experienced fear like never before.

The arrow cut through the night air, a sharp whistling was heard for a second before -_ *squelch*_. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground. She looked towards her mother and felt as if her blood had been frozen. Her mother had an arrow sticking out of her thigh.

Katrina looked down at the arrow and immediately knew that it was over for her. She couldn't outrun the bandits on horses with an arrow sticking out of her leg. She looked towards her daughter with tears in her eyes, knowing that this may very well be the last time she will see her daughter.

"MIKASA, RUN TO THE FOREST" she yelled to her daughter.

Mikasa, upon hearing her mothers yell jerked as if she had been slapped. She saw that the riders were now moving towards her, she looked back towards her mother, her love for her mother fighting with her instinct for survival. But with another cry to run from her mother, the instinct for survival took over her body and she started running in the direction of the forest. Upon reaching the tree line she turned back to look for her mother one last time and saw that 2 of the 3 riders were nearly upon her with the 3rd rider staying behind to grab her mother by the hair and dragging her back to the village, for her to be thrown into the cages with the rest of the women.

She took off in to the forest just as the riders reached the edge and brought their horses to a screeching halt. The bandits got off the horses and ran after Mikasa.

She didn't know how far she had ran but she knew her pursuers were still after her. The rustling of leaves and their stomping feet giving away their position. She suddenly arrived at a clearing near the edge of one of the mountains and this was when her legs decided to give up. She fell down on the ground right in the middle of the clearing. She absentmindedly noted that there was a cave a short distance to her right.

The bandits finally came in to view and saw her small form splayed out on the ground, her clothes torn in some places, leaves and twigs in her hair and blistered feet from running barefoot in the forest for so long.

"Do you have any idea how far we had to follow you, you little bitch" one of the bandits said angrily.

"We're going to hurt you now and I'm going to love every second of it" the second bandit added as they advanced towards Mikasa.

"HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP" a desperate plea to anyone who would listen.

Just as the bandits were about to grab her head, they paused as they heard the sound of sandals striking the ground coming from the cave. Once they turned their attention to the cave, they finally noticed something out of place. A giant Torii gate with the kanji for 'Juubi' written on a stone tablet hanging from the gate.

The sound of someone walking towards them continued and a man could be seen within the shadows. He stopped just before the shadows could reveal his face. He was wearing black sandals, black baggy pants and a white, long-sleeved haori with black magatama markings on the collar.

"What's going on here?" the newcomer asked calmly.

The bandits upon hearing his voice jerked into action, pointing their spears at him, the bandits said "None of you business, you cunt. Go back in your cave and we'll come kill you when we're done with the little bitch here."

Upon mention of Mikasa, the stranger turned his head to get a proper look at the girl. He saw her terrified eyes, her short breaths and shaking form. This made it clear to the newcomer what was going on.

"People like you make me sick" he said as he stepped completely in to the light of the moon. His ocean blue eyes and spiky white hair were revealed. His most surprising features were the two horns growing out of his forehead that stopped just a couple of inches after they began.

Hesitation and fear could be seen in the bandits eyes as they took in his appearance.

"What are you, freak?"

"Come at me and find out". The stranger put his left feet forward, brought his left hand behind his back and put his right hand forward with the palm facing up. He then taunted the bandits by doing the 'come hither' motion with his fingers.

The bandits charged him with a war cry. They both thrust their spears forward at the same time. He lifted his left foot up and trapped the spear of the left bandit behind his knee, between his thigh and calf. He used his left hand to grab the spear of the second bandit. Both bandits tried to pull their spears back but found that the spears wouldn't budge. The stranger was now standing on one leg and his balance was impeccable. Not even the slightest wobble in his form.

The stranger looked at them for a second and what happened next happened so fast that neither could comprehend what happened. One moment they were trying to retract their spears from the stranger and the next their heads were rolling on the ground.

Mikasa saw this as well and was able to deduce what happened though she couldn't fathom how. The stranger suddenly had a sword in his hand that he got from... somewhere. It was a guard less chukoto with a black metallic handle. In a motion too fast for eyes to catch, he had lobbed both bandits heads off.

The bodies fell to the ground and the stranger walked around them, towards Mikasa. Upon reaching her, he realized by her shaking that she was on the verge of unconsciousness and that she was only awake due to her adrenaline.

"Sleep, little one. You are safe now" and as soon as he said those words, her heart rate began to slow, her eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne and she began to fall asleep.

**(1 week later)**

Mikasa gave a tired groan as she woke up. Her muscles felt so stiff, it hurt to move. Suddenly, her last memories came flooding in. She sat up in her bed so fast that her head began to spin. Tears started falling from her eyes as she remembered what happened to her mother, her father, her home. She just sat their and cried her heart out. After a while her tears dried up and her cries became choked sobs until finally, she stopped. That's when she heard someone approaching her room. She quickly wiped her face clean of tear marks so that the stranger wouldn't see her weak.

The door opened and she saw the same stranger from last night.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

Mikasa thought about that simple question and wondered about the answer. She had lost everything that made her Mikasa. Her heart had become as cold as ice. She looked the stranger in the eye.

"I am Esdeath".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Extremely long chapter, I know. I hope the small fight scene was okay.**

**This chapter is the beginning of how Esdeath came to be and the next chapter will show how she became one of the strongest characters in Akamega Kill!**

**I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Wohoo**


	3. Esdeaths Beginning (Part 2)

**Hello readers. (Sorry for the late update). Thanks for the awesome reviews. Let me start by clarifying some things.**

**There will be NO harem. I am thinking of writing a NarutoxNajenda Relationship, but its just an idea. Tell me if you guys want me to go in that direction.**

**As I said before OP Naruto won't be fighting too much, there will be some fights with Naruto in them (especially the one with Chelsea). I want both anime characters to have equal parts in the story. Naruto will be there but he won't steal the show.**

**Esdeaths sweet childhood that was systematically destroyed in front of her eyes is one of the main factors that I will use to turn her into a sadistic killer machine. It ties in to the story later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Akamega Kill**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am Esdeath"

The stranger looked her in the eyes for a good 30 seconds. It made her fidget and a little self-conscious.

"No".

She looked at him in complete surprise at his short response.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. That is not who you are."

"And how would you know, huh?"

The stranger looked at her with a looked at her with a deadpanned stare "Esdeath, really?"

She blushed a bright red at his statement.

Thankfully, he didn't question her about her identity anymore and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

The silence was finally broken by Esdeath "Who are you anyway? and whats with the horns?"

The stranger was suddenly sporting a rather large smile. He went into a weird Kabuki stance with drums playing in the background, though who was playing them was a mystery.

"Who am I? I am the greatest man alive. Women swoon upon hearing my name. Men strive to emulate me. I am the strongest being in the universe. I am the one and only, Juubi." he finished while standing on foot and a sunset in the background, which should have been impossible considering they were in a closed room with no windows.

A cricket chirped nearby as Esdeath gave a deadpanned stare at the, now identified, Juubi.

"What a creep" she muttered under her breath.

"CREEP? I'll have you know that I am a very classy and handsome gentleman. People would kill to have my autograph."

He was now wearing a black tuxedo which made Esdeath wonder where he got it from and how did he change into it so fast.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?" she yelled, referring to the drums, sunset in a room and now the sudden appearance of a tuxedo, which was now gone, by the way.

Naruto smirked "It's a secret".

Esdeath had multiple tick marks on her forehead as she gave him an annoyed look. 'I hate him' she thought. Her mood suddenly changed when she remembered what his name was.

"Wait, you are Juubi?"

"Yes, didn't you hear my awesome introduction? I worked for like an hour on that"

"Not really. Are you serio - what the hell?"

She was dumbfounded at what he was doing. Naruto was suddenly crouched in the corner of the room with his back facing her, rain clouds hovering over his head as he poked a stick at the ground

"So mean. i worked so hard on that introduction." she heard him say to himself.

"STOP IT" veins were starting to come out of her forehead.

"Are you seriously the Juubi? The one they said was a demon from hell, who's hair was said to be made up of black flames, the one with immeasurable power?"

"First of all, I ain't no demon and second of all, why would I have flames instead of hair. That sounds extremely painful" he had an annoyed look on his face as he replied.

"So you are the Juubi." She replied with barely concealed excitement in her eyes.

"As I said before, yes I am Juubi"

'This man is the best shot I have at getting my revenge on those bastards. Even if only half of what people say about him is true, it still makes him one of the most powerful individuals in the world.'

"Train me."

Naruto stared at Esdeath with wide eyes, taken aback with her sudden request. He suddenly schooled his features into a stoic mask and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why?"

"You don't know this, but those two guys that you killed, who were chasing me, they were part of a larger bandit group that attacked and plundered my village. They killed all the men and children. They put the women in cages like livestock. I may be little but I know what will happen to those women." Tears of anger and helplessness were freely falling as she looked Naruto right in the eyes.

Naruto stared at her face for a couple of seconds. 'No matter what era it is,there will always be scum somewhere.'

**'Yes, but the more dangerous problem here is this girls desire for revenge. You remember how that turned out last time, right?' **Kurama said.

Images of a certain black-haired avenger popped into Naruto's mind. 'Yeah, that was not pretty.'

**'If you do decide to take her on as a student, you should know that she will become a very strong fighter when her training is over. Perhaps even one of the best in this world, excluding you.' **Gyuki chimed in.

'I know that, but if I leave her rage unchecked she might end up doing something drastic, something from which there is no coming back. The best way to make sure that she stays safe is to keep an eye on her. Which I can do while training her. Maybe even help her get over this tragedy.'

"Fine, I will teach you." Esdeath breathed a little easier. "But I have one condition and it is non-negotiable."

"What is it?" Esdeath was determined to increase her power and she would do anything for it.

"You are forbidden from seeking revenge if you want to become my student. I want you to make this promise with me and yourself".

Esdeath's stomach dropped. 'He want's me to let those stains-on-humanity go? Is he crazy?'

"WHAT? You can't just expect me to let them go? You want me to just bury my anger? THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME. My mom, my dad, my home and you want to let them live? No, I will not acce-".

Esdeath was interrupted by Naruto "No. They will not live and I certainly know you won't just forget your anger, especially not after what they did to you. But as my master and my sibling disciple once taught me. Killing for revenge is never the answer. All it does is give birth to a new cycle of never-ending hatred. If there is such a thing as peace in this world we must seize it and break the curse of hatred that haunts this world."

Esdeath thought about what he said, 'Break the curse of hatred? A cycle of never-ending hatred?'. A series of images flashed through her mind. Images of her home burning, her father being struck down, her mother lying on the ground screaming for her to run.

'No. Those scumbags don't deserve any mercy. They need to die and I will make sure that their deaths are painful. but if I don't agree to his terms he may send me away. I need power right now.'

Naruto watched her face go through a myriad of expressions. Confusion, sadness, rage, greed before finally settling on a stoic mask.

"Fine, I agree"

Naruto didn't need to have the negative-emotion sensing ability to know that she was lying. But short of imprisoning her, training was the only real way to keep an eye on her and maybe try to help her.

"Okay. Since you're healed up, training begins tomorrow" and with that, he left.

**(The Next Day)**

Esdeath was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to her.

"GOOD MORNING CHIBI."

Esdeath jumped 10 feet in to the air and landed on her head. Standing up she glared at the one who woke her up. Naruto stood in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"Tortu- Uuh, Training starts in 30 mins, outside. Breakfast is in the kitchen and that door to your right is the bathroom."

His look turned quite sadistic "Oh, and if you're late you'll be doing 50 suicide sprints around the training ground"

He then went back to his cheery self "see ya" with a final wave he turned back and disappeared down the hallway.

'I hate him. I will kill him. No, I will make him beg for death. I will torture him to death' Esdeath continued to imagine painful ways to kill Naruto as she brushed her teeth, took a shower and then went to find the kitchen among the maze of doors that lined the hallways. Some of the doors were locked while the rest looked like simple rooms.

'Bastard didn't even tell me where the kitchen was how am I supposed to find it in this cave?' After 10 mins of searching she finally found it.

It wasn't much. A stove rested on the side of the wall, opposite the door, with tables on both sides. There was a large cupboard attached to the left wall. A large table rested in the middle of the room and on it were a plate of eggs, bowl of rice and a glass of milk, her breakfast. All of which was now cold because the bastard couldn't be bothered to tell her where the kitchen was. After she was done with the breakfast she went in to the main hallway and started walking towards the light.

She arrived in the clearing where Juubi had found her. The remains of her pursuers had been cleared and all signs of struggle were removed, leaving the clearing as pristine as it was before her arrival.

In the middle of the clearing sat Juubi with his eyes closed, surrounded by animals of all sorts ranging from small birds to large deer. There was even a falcon resting on his shoulder. As soon as she came close, all the animals took off back into the woods.

Without opening his eyes Naruto said, "You're 10 mins late. You know what that means, right? 50 suicide sprints around this clearing."

Esdeath looked at her new sensei in disbelief. The clearing was surprisingly circular and had a radius of about 100 meters. 'Is he crazy? This is way too much. I can't run tha- wait a minute'

"This clearing wasn't this large when I arrived here". She eyed her surroundings suspiciously.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you saying that I moved all the trees and the rocks and then regrew all the grass that would have been destroyed in the process?" '_Because that's exactly what I did. Thank you Mokuton_'.

'Now that I think about it, that does sound kind of impossible. But he does have unlimited power, who knows what he is capable of. Wait, isn't he a being of death and destruction? Creating life should be impossible for him. Gaaahhh, this is driving me nuts'.

Internally, Naruto was laughing his ass off as his student tried to come up with a way to argue with what he said.

Esdeath finally gave up on trying to find out how the clearing got bigger and tried to reason with her crazy and sadistic sensei.

"I guess not."

"Okay, now let's get started on those sprints. We haven't got all day"

"Wait, 50 suicide sprints is wwaaayy too much and I'm late because you couldn't be bothered to tell me where the kitchen was. I had to walk around for 10 minutes trying to find where it was".

Naruto looked at her, confused "I didn't?"

**"Thousands of years old and you're still as dumb as a bag of rocks". **Kurama face palmed at his containers stupidity.

Matatabi decided to add in her two scents. **"Even the intelligence of thousands of shinobi is insufficient to cure you of your dim wit."**

9 voices laughing could be heard within Naruto's mind. 'Hey, I can be smart' was Naruto's intelligent reply.

At that moment a brilliant idea came to Naruto.

"Actually the reason for that is because finding breakfast was part of you sensory training. You were supposed to use your nose to find the food". Internally Naruto was thinking 'Hope she buys that crap.'

Even though Esdeath was only 8 years old, she knew the man before her was spouting complete bullshit to save face but she decided to let it go in the end, reasoning that this would make her stronger in the long run and so her training began with 50 suicide sprints and a completely bullshit sensory training story.

'Power above everything' became her new life motto.

Naruto came up with an intense training schedule for her. She would wake up at 6:30 and be done with her morning rituals and breakfast by 7:00 after which she would proceed to the clearing that was to be her training ground.

She would begin by running 10 laps around the field. After a 15 minute break she would have strength training. Since she was still a child the strength training was quite light and would mostly focus on her core. She would then run another 10 laps around the clearing.

After her laps they would stop for lunch. After lunch she would have to endure three hours of weapons training, the weapons would range from a small knife to a large halberd.

When she would be done with her weapons training she would get a half hour to relax and cool down. After the break she would learn different fighting styles and techniques. At this time the sun would start to go down so she would end her training by running another 10 laps.

Upon hearing this schedule she almost feinted right there.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN'T DO ALL THAT."

Naruto looked at her dead in the eye and with complete seriousness replied "I know. You can't possibly do all that but the point of setting such high goals is to train your will alongside your body. To be able to go on, even when your body is broken. That is what my training is all about."

Esdeath felt the respect for her white haired sensei go up a few notches. She looked at him with determination and said "Bring it on, I'm ready".

**(Later that day)**

"I hate you so much".

It was almost night time and Esdeath was lying on the ground with her arms and legs spread wide glaring at the smirking white haired figure looking at her from above. She had finally completed the days training but she hadn't been able to complete each part on account of her small stamina.

"Whatever happened to 'Bring it on, I'm ready'".

"My body hurts. Like everywhere."

Taking pity on his student, Naruto picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to her room where he gently set her down on the bed and said "Rest up now, You will need all the energy you can get for tomorrow."

and then he was gone.

'I need to do this if I want to get stronger. I will take everything bastard-sensei throws at me and become the strongest person in the world'. The days exhaustion finally took hold of her and she was out like a light.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the late update guys. I had exams and some other stuff to deal with.**

**Please review and tell me if there is anything about this story that you don't like. Criticism is welcomed. No flames please. And hope to see you all in the next chapter. **


	4. The First Meeting

**trex0428: **The reason Naruto is acting like that will be revealed later in the story. It's not some deep, unfathomable reason but it is understandable from the POV of an immortal.

**Extremely sorry for the super late update. I had my exams first then I started doing some 3D art on my you tube channel (The 3D Bank) and I sort of forgot about this story but now I'm back, hopefully for a longer time.**

**After re watching the entire Akamega Kill anime I have decided that there will be no pairings with Naruto.**

**(Sorry to all of you hoping for some love. I just don't think I will be able to properly write about it). **

**I have decided to save the rest of Esdeaths training for later reveal. (Will include her imperial arm).**

**If any of you have a suggestion or some criticism you would like to share, I am all ears. (Don't flame please).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Time: Cannon Start)**

A man was making his way down a forest road.

There was nothing remarkable about his appearance. He seemed like a normal person, wearing a brown, unassuming cloak with the hood up, hiding his face. The most notable thing about this man was his shakujō. It was completely black and had several small rings inside the hoop at the top**.**

**"Remind me why we are going to the capital Naruto?****"** a deep male voice said.

'If you didn't take a nap ten times a day, I wouldn't have to tell you, Kurama'.

**"Contradictory to what you might think, your daily routine isn't all that interesting"**

' You have 8 other beings with you, are you telling me that none of you has anything interesting to do'

**"Ever since you molded your mindscape to our liking, they all pretty much just stay ****in their preferred spots. Also their playing blackjack and kicked me out" **Kurama huffed in an annoyed tone.

' Can you blame them? We have the luck of the devil because of you. Anyway, we are going to the capital because of the state of the villages of this country. People are dying and I want to know why the capital is doing nothing about it ' Naruto replied

Any further conversation was stopped by the presence of a boy, two men and the corpse of a danger beast.

"-the capital is full of insane people" one of the generic looking guards was saying to the boy with a sword on his back.

'He seems interesting' Naruto thought.

**"Meh. He looks pretty weak" **Kurama replied

'Everyone looks weak to you'

**"That Esdeath girl you trained seemed plenty strong"**

Kurama immediately realized that he had said the wrong thing as Naruto's expression turned to stone and he cut off the connection to Kurama.

The guards had now noticed Naruto and immediately shut up while eyeing him with suspicion. It was reasonable since they couldn't see Naruto's face due to the hood nor could they tell if he was hiding any weapons except the weird looking shakujō he was carrying. Before Naruto could get too close, the guards got back on the wagon and were on their way.

The boy seemed to have finally noticed Naruto when he got close enough. Naruto looked at the boy then at the cut up beast behind the boy, then back at the boy, then at the beast and finally back to the boy in front of him.

"Did you kill this danger beast?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, it was no problem for someone like me." the boy replied looking extremely pleased with himself "I'm Tatsumi by the way"

"Naruto, pleasure to meet you. You going to the Capital?"

"Yeah, you wanna tag along?"

"Sure. It's a long road and company always seems nice" Naruto smiled back at the boy. And so the two travelers were off to the Capital, one to become famous and one to kill the evil.

**(A Couple of Hours Later)**

"So this is the capital" Naruto said looking up at the huge palace in the distance. 'The first king would never have built something like that. He hated distancing himself from the people so I know for a fact that he wasn't the one to build that wall. Must have been one of the later generations'.

"Wow. I can make so much money here that I could buy the village" Tatsumi said as he looked around at the abundant wealth that was being displayed in the Capital. But unlike Naruto, he did not have keen eye's and the ability to look underneath the underneath. It didn't take Naruto long to notice the fear and unhappiness in the faces of the people as well as the poverty and rot on the edges of the pretty picture that was the Capital.

'So the people seem to be in constant fear of something here. Can't be any monsters otherwise we would have seen more patrols on our way. I need more information' Naruto thought.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when Tatsumi said "I need to get to the barracks. I guess this is where we part ways" and held up his hand for a hand shake.

"Yeah, good luck kid. See you around" Naruto replied as he shook the offered hand. He watched as Tatsumi took off towards the square of the Capital, assuming that the recruitment offices would be nearby.

**"So what are you going to do now?" **Matatabi asked

'I have to gather information about the current government, so I'll be heading to the palace to spy on the higher-ups. Find out what the problem is'

Naruto turned into a dark, abandoned alley. If anyone had been looking they would have seen a man just vanish into thin air. He appeared on top of the largest building in the Capital, the palace. Sneaking inside was child's play for Naruto. It was surprising how little people looked towards the ceiling. He didn't even have to use a jutsu to hide his presence.

Naruto made his way to the throne room, where the king and his advisors were holding court, passing judgement on a man who was bawling his eye's out and kept saying "It wasn't me".

Immediately, Naruto knew that the cause of the people's fear was in this room, a fat man standing beside the child king's throne. It felt like that man was malice and greed given form. Naruto didn't even need the negative emotion sensing ability to know this man was pure evil, just his eye's were enough to convey that.

'He need's to die' Naruto thought as he began preparing his sensei and best friends signature jutsu.

**"Stop Naruto!" **a loud yell caused Naruto to cease forming the Chidori.

'What is it Kokuo? I was just about to remove that stain on humanity'

**"Think long about the consequences of what you are about to do. Killing just that fat human will do nothing in the long run. Someone just as corrupt or maybe even worse could replace him." **Kokuo informed Naruto

**"You also need to think about what kind of systems, trash like that has in place. People like him always have some underlings to carry out some order upon their deaths, which usually doesn't end well for innocent people." **Chomei chimed in.

**"You can't just be the magical solution of the peoples problems Naruto. You need to inspire them to take their own freedom, or work from the shadows. If you just kept removing their problems, they would just keep relying on you to get them out their mess and when you eventually leave, their reliance on you would leave them crippled against the next big problem that comes along." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto let go of the chakra he had been gathering in his hand as he finally relented to the points that his friends had made. That 'working from the shadows' bit sounded interesting.

'I need to find someone who actually cares about this place and these people, get them to help fight of this corruption. But who?' Naruto though as he made his way out of the palace.

Naruto didn't have the first clue about where to find someone like that but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up. That was not his ninja way. 'I'll think about it in the morning, right now I need to find a place to sleep' he counted the coins in the bag that he stole on his way out of the palace and felt that it was enough to rent a room for the night at an inn.

**(Next Day - Night Time)**

Naruto was wandering around the city, taking in the sights and the states of people. There was a surprising clear distinction between the corrupt and the innocent. The corrupt were either rich or occupied positions of power and strutted about as if they owned the place. The innocent were so oppressed that it showed in the way that they walked and talked. You could tell if someone was just a normal citizen if they walked head down and constantly had this jumpy demeanor about them, ironic considering it should have been the other way around with the criminals having the twitchy attitude and the civilians walking about as if they owned the place. It pointed out the fact that even the military and police force must have been corrupt to quite a severe degree.

It was at this moment that Naruto felt his negative emotion sensing ability go haywire. He suddenly stopped and looked around, he was near the edge of some kind of forest section. Feeling the spikes of fear and pain from the other side of the forest, he took off with amazing speed through the forest, intent on finding the source.

It didn't even take a full minute before Naruto arrived at what he knew was the source or rather the place where the source was in, an innocent looking storehouse hiding a not so innocent secret. He could sense some people in the mansion nearby, some of them had quite a lot of hate hidden inside them, though hatred of what, he could not figure out. Naruto was about to move towards the storehouse when he felt some people approaching the mansion from the forest at a rapid pace. Sensing this he quickly moved around to the other side of the clearing, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows of the forest.

There was something about these people that felt familiar to him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. They finally came into view though not in a way people were expecting. They were standing on air but a closer observation revealed that there was a crisscrossing pattern of wires under their feet that were tied to multiple trees of the forest as well as the mansion.

'Wait, that's cross tail.' Naruto finally got a good look at where the wires were coming from, it was cross tail .'So all of them have an imperial arm, no wonder there was an air of familiarity about them. What the hell is going on here?' Naruto wondered

These people felt quite strong, definitely trained killers, given away by the fact of how they kept their emotions in check and how quickly and easily they dispatched the guards.

He focused his senses on the people inside the mansion to figure out what was happening, that's when he felt something familiar hit his senses. A presence that he knew, that he met yesterday in fact, it was Tatsumi. Now he knew that he had to intervene, if only to save Tatsumi at least. The boy was innocent, of that much he was sure. Naruto didn't know how Tatsumi got mixed up with these people but he was sure that Tatsumi was clueless about the darkness hidden within the people he was with.

"Ninpo: Chameleon Jutsu" Naruto intoned silently, he felt his chakra wash over him and he immediately became invisible to the naked eye. He stealthily made his way to the door of the mansion in order to get to Tatsumi. Before he could enter the door burst open and out came a little girl and some guards. They were running towards the storehouse on the other side of the clearing. He saw them and decided to ignore them for now and make his way towards his target but as it turns out, his target was also running towards the shed, probably to catch up to the people that just ran past him. Naruto was about to grab Tatsumi and disappear into the forest but his gut told him to just follow and observe for now, so that is what he did.

Tatsumi was able to reach the little blonde girl but at that moment another girl jumped in from behind, this one had long black flowing hair and blood red eyes. She was using Murasame, one of the most dangerous imperial arms that he had created.

**"You _created_? You just reshaped Kusanagi, added some seals to it and called it a day" **Kurama reminded him

'Oh yeah! That's where the Kusanagi went. Phew, I thought I lost it somewhere' Naruto sighed in relief.

Kurama just sweat dropped at his partners forgetfulness.

By the time he focused back on the people in front of him, Tatsumi and the black haired girl had started fighting though it was clear to him that Tatsumi was severely outmatched by Murasame's wielder. He saw the black haired girl finally go in for the kill with an upwards slash and that's when Naruto intervened. He appeared in a burst if speed between Murasame and it's target and blocked it with his shakujō.

The black haired girl looked at the new addition to the fight and immediately tensed up. This person was no joke.

"Not a target. There is no need to kill you. Move out of the way" the girl said in a monotone as she gripped her weapon tighter and got a good look at her opponent. The horns and whisker marks gave him a slightly demonic look but Akame was not one to easily back down.

Naruto twirled his shakujō and brought it to his side "Sorry, can't do that. I don't know why you want to kill this kid but he is innocent and I will not let you touch him"

It was at this moment that a distraction came in the form of a chesty blonde. The newcomer had little shame and a wild air about her. Which was normal now that he saw she had Lionelle wrapped around her waist. 'Lionelle did always prefer the wilder people in life'.

His distracted state was all the invitation that Akame needed and she leapt at him, her sword poised to strike directly at his heart, not that it would have worked. Before she could finish her strike she was grabbed from behind by the blonde.

"What the hell?" Akame said

"We still have time right? I owe that kid a favor. I figured I'd repay that debt now" Leone replied as she winked at Tatsumi.

"AARRGGHH! You're those boobs from before" Tatsumi yelled from behind Naruto.

'Wait, what?' was all Naruto could think.

"That's right. The beautiful one" the blonde replied. This just left Naruto feeling even more confused

'What the hell is going?' Naruto sweat dropped at what was just said.

"Young man, you said something about killing an innocent, didn't you? Will you be able to say the same thing after seeing this?" she asked as she made her way to the storehouse. The little child that was there with them looking increasingly more worried as Leone got closer and closer to the storehouse and finally kicked down the door.

Naruto got a good look inside the storehouse and what he saw made his insides turn. People were in cages and looking like they had been tortured for days, various torture devices were sitting upon nearby tables. But perhaps the most prominent atrocity was displayed right in the center: A black haired girl was hung naked from the ceiling with only her hands being bound in wooden manacles. She was quite clearly dead.

"Take a good look at the Capital's darkness" Leone said as she led them both inside the storehouse.

"W-What the hell is this?" Tatsumi muttered as he looked at the horrors before him.

"They lure people from the countryside with sweet words, then torture and play with them until they are dead. That is what this household does".

It got even worse for Tatsumi as he took note of the body hanging in the center of the room. As it turned out, the girl was Tatsumi's friend Sayo. While everyone was occupied with what they were seeing in the storehouse, the little blonde sadist tried to quietly make a break for it but was caught by Leone.

"These people did this?" Tatsumi asked in a low voice.

"Yes. And since the guards kept quiet about it, they were just as guilty." was the reply he got.

"That's a lie. I didn't even know this place existed. Who will you believe Tatsumi, the one who saved you or these people?" the little devil tried to reason with Tatsumi with clear desperation in her voice. Tatsumi was looking conflicted about this until a voice from his left drew his attention.

"I-Ieyasu?" Tatsumi looked on in horror as he saw his best friend from behind bars. His skin was littered with angry red splotches all over his body and he was looking as if he was on the verge of death.

"Is that you, Tatsumi? It's me Ieyasu. That girl invited me and Sayo into her home. We lost consciousness after we ate and woke up here. That girl tortured Sayo to death" tears were falling from his eye's as he explained to Tatsumi what had happened to his friends.

It was at this point that the little blonde sadist went absolutely bat-shit crazy and started yelling about how what she did was nothing wrong and that these country hicks were just cattle. Naruto just tuned her out at this point and thought 'Is this what the Capital has come to? What happened to the peaceful kingdom my friend created?' as he gazed at the near dead masses huddled in their cages.

Akame took her sword out and prepared to eliminate the little girl but stopped when Tatsumi said "Wait"

"Don't tell me... You _still _want to defend her?" Leone asked with incredulity in her voice

"No" Tatsumi took his sword out and bisected the one who had tortured his friends without hesitation "I'll eliminate her".

As this was going on, Naruto broke Ieyasu's cage in the hopes that he would be able to heal the boy but it turned out to be a fool's hope. The boy was only alive through sheer strength of will. He was coughing up blood as Tatsumi rushed back to his friend. Naruto gave them some privacy and started free and heal everyone that could be saved and those that were beyond saving... well he made sure that they wouldn't suffer any longer. As he made his way outside the storehouse he was confronted by Leone who had already recruited Tatsumi into her little assassin group called night raid.

"I can see that you are pretty strong. You survived crossing swords with Akame and your moral compass seems to be pointing the right way. You also seem to have pretty good healing powers too. Which imperial arm are you using?"

"I don't have one" Naruto replied

"Then how were you able to heal the people in there?" Leone asked in clear confusion.

"My power's are a little different" Naruto answered mysteriously.

"Whatever the case may be, we could use someone like you. Wanna join night raid?" Leone offered her hand.

'They do seem to genuinely want to protect the people and bring about peace. Among them could be the one that I am looking for. Someone to lead the Capital out of the darkness it has fallen into'. With his mind made up, Naruto shook hands with Leone "Yeah, you seem to be fighting for a good cause. Count me in".

And just like that, the fate of this world was already on set on a better path.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**Hope you all are safe and healthy out there. ****Sorry for taking such a long time to update you guys. I got so bogged down with other stuff in my life that I even forgot this existed. I just recently remembered while I was looking through my profile. Lol. Anyway, hopefully I will be around for longer this time.**

**Please review and tell me if there is anything about this story that you don't like. Criticism is welcomed. No flames please. And hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
